Algún día
by Natalia Saotome Tendo
Summary: Mientras lo esperaba en ese parque, no sabía ni ella ni nadie lo que un joven e intrépido corazón estaba por iniciar, el destino y el amor empiezan a ponerse en marcha...


**Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **ALGUN DÍA**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos azulados al compás que le marcaban con sutil delicadeza; el aire fresco y dulce daba una plena sensación de relajación en su cuerpo; y los cálidos rayos del sol que bañaban su blanca piel hacían su espera más agradable y llevadera. Aunque la impaciencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo, intentaba no demostrarlo en su actitud, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que ansiaba verlo.

Hoy era una despedida, se iba de viaje de entrenamiento con su padre y no sabía cuando regresaría, era el "adiós", pero ella prefería un "hasta pronto", aunque nada se sabía en realidad. Lo iba extrañar, no lo podía negar, pero no dejaría que sus preocupaciones se notaran en este día, debía despedirlo con una sonrisa.

Sintió sus pasos aplastando la hierba del parque, y girando su rostro lo vio acercarse a ella, como habían acordado, hoy tampoco falto a su promesa, fue ahí a verla. Una sonrisa gigante cubrió su cara, y levantándose de un salto lo recibió encantada.

—¡Ranma! ¡Viniste!—pero algo no era como siempre, transmitía una sensación inusual, ella podría percibirlo; clavó sus ojos terracota en los azules de él, y una vez más se debía reconocer que era muy atractivo, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, sino que lo fue la seriedad de su mirada.

—Akane...Hola—la timidez repentina que demostró cuando estuvo a su lado fue casi contagiosa—claro, ¡un Saotome nunca rompe una promesa!—ahí estaba ese lado arrogante de él, a veces la molestaba, pero otras como hoy, le parecía encantador.

Lo vio afirmar su postura, y mirarla con determinación mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Akane, ¡Cásate conmigo!

La propuesta fue tan abrupta que le robo el aliento. El contorno de sus ojos se agrandó revelando una clara muestra de sorpresa, nunca espero semejante proposición, y menos de él; ni siquiera habría considerado semejante hecho, pero nada de eso quitaba que estaba feliz, inmensa y profundamente feliz de escuchar esas palabras. Pero debía ser sensata, no todo era tan fácil, ¡además él se iba! Y ella no podía seguirlo, tenía sus cosas, sus amigos, su familia, la escuela, además ¡había otro gran problema!

—Pero Ranma…solo tenemos cuatro años…

El apretó los labios unos segundos, como el mero hecho de mencionar su edad lo irritara, pero sin abandonar su postura escarbó en su bolsillo y sacó un objeto de él, tomo su mano y mientras le colocaba el anillo de plástico de color amarillo afirmaba su propuesta.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Pero me haré grande y me convertiré en el mejor artista marcial del mundo! ¡y regresaré por ti para hacerte mi esposa! ¿Aceptas?—preguntó ya nervioso con su infantil rostro cubierto de ansiedad mientras sostenía su mano con el anillo en su dedo anular el cual le quedaba algo grande.

—Si es así entonces...¡Sí! ¡Acepto!—respondió con una gigante sonrisa, contagiándosela a él.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Genial!—y antes de que ella pudiera predecirlo le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara para luego liberar una risita avergonzada—¡Entonces es una promesa!

—¡Sip!

— **¡Ranma! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Ya debemos irnos! ¡Aparece de una vez!** —se sentía la voz a la distancia, alertándolos a ambos.

—Ese es mi papá…ya debo irme…—la tristeza se reflejó en el rostro de ambos, pero ella lo sacudió, definitivamente ese no era el adiós, su relación no terminaría en ese ahora, tenía la prueba en su dedo, así que alejando las penas por el momento, ahora fue ella la que tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡Conviértete en el mejor para así poder casarnos y tú podrás trabajar en el dojo de mi papá! ¡Yo también seré la mejor artista marcial! ¡Y juntos seremos muy famosos y felices!

Esas palabras levantaron su animó, y con un asentimiento junto a una pequeña sonrisa afirmo sus palabras.

— **¡Ranmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

—Ya me voy…—y con nuevo asentimiento entre ambos se alejó al fin de ella, pero antes de perderse de su campo de visión se dio la vuelta para gritarle—¡Hasta pronto Akane-chan! ¡Y no olvides nuestra promesa! ¡Me convertiré en el mejor y vendré por ti!

—¡Nos vemos Ranma-kun! ¡Te espero!—y con esas palabras desapareció al pasar uno de los árboles del parque. Lo había conocido ahí mismo hacía una semana mientras jugaba sola, su mamá la llevaba a ese parque a jugar todas las tardes mientras visitaban un familiar, y casualmente conoció a ese niño y se llevaron muy bien, pero él solo estaba de paso, al igual que ella, aunque ahora que lo recordaba…

—¡Oh! No le dije que en realidad soy de Nerima...—Bueno pero no se preocupaba, él le dijo el día que se conocieron que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y le creía, así que estaba segura que la encontraría.

…

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Niño tonto! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!—hablo Genma apurado mientras se lo cargaba a los hombros.

—¿Otra vez le robaste a alguien papá? ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

—¡Cállate! ¡Solo lo tomé prestado! ¡Y deja de ser tan quisquilloso! ¡Un artista marcial nunca se queja como una niña!

—¡Mph! ¡Pues me convertiré en el mejor artista marcial del mundo y me casaré con Akane-chan!

—¿Ugh?...—pero pasada la sorpresa liberó una carcajada mientras corría entre las calles—¡Deja de decir tonterías mocoso!

—¡No lo son! ¡Ya verás!—afirmó haciendo un puchero.

—Eso no será posible…—murmuro Genma con una mirada misteriosa, pero enseguida se le desconfiguró el rostro a la sorpresa al casi chocar contra un poste.

…

—Akane-chan, cariño, volvamos a la casa de los tíos, en un par de días regresaremos con papá y las niñas, ya pronto empezarás el kínder.

—¡Sip!—y tomando la mano de su madre emprendieron camino.

—¿Mmm? ¿Y ese anillo?—pregunto curiosa la señora Tendo al verla sostenerlo con tanto esmero.

—Es una promesa mamá ¡Una promesa!

La señora solo la vio ente divertida y enternecida ante las ocurrencias de su niña, pero Akane no le prestó atención a su madre, ella sabía lo que decía así como también sabía que el vendría por ella.

"Algún día…"

…

Esas casuales palabras dichas por unos niños en su inocente e ingenuo pensar, con el paso del tiempo y sus circunstancias se borraron de sus memorias, pero en la inconsciencia de sus corazones había empezado a brotar un sentimiento incalculable, que en futuro daría sus frutos.

La rueda del destino ya había empezado a girar en sus vidas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

Estaba leyendo una revista recostada en su cama cuando sintió el golpeteo de la puerta.

—Adelante—ni bien termino de decirlo, el pelinegro apareció en su capo de visión.

—Akane ¿me prestas unas tijeras?

—Sí, puedes tomarlas del primer cajón—aclaró apuntando con un dedo su escritorio. Él se acercó y empezó a buscar descuidadamente—¡Ese no idiota! ¡Dije el del escritorio!—y exaltada le dio la revista por la cabeza al ver que hurgaba en el cajón donde guardaba sus cosas personales.

—¡Auch! ¡Niña violenta!—hablaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza—¿ugh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un anillo de juguete?—pregunto curioso al ver el objeto en un rincón al fondo del cajón, y lo tomo intrigado.

*Latido*

"¿Uh?"

—¿Qué haces con esto Akane?

Ella al ver lo que se refería se lo arrancó de las manos.

—¡No toques las pertenecías de los demás sin permiso!—lo reprendió arrugando el ceño al quitárselo, pero al ver como esperaba una respuesta suavizo sus facciones y hablo añorada—En realidad no lo recuerdo…pero sé que es algo importante, así que nunca pude deshacerme de él…

—¿…Que hay con eso?...¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil? Sí ni lo recuerdas qué caso tiene, siendo así jamás conseguirás novio—termino de decir jocoso.

—¡Uuuyyy! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Idiota! ¡Toma las tijeras y ya vete!—grito mientras se las entregaba y lo corría a empujones para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—¡Pero qué carácter! ¡Gruñona!—"¡y todo por un tonto juguete!"

"Pero…me pregunto que fue ese latido…siento como si me estuviera olvidando de algo importante"

Pero al nada llegar a su mente, se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Más en su corazón nada se había borrado, y lo que una vez fue hace más de doce años una promesa nacida de un infantil deseo, hoy era un fuerte sentimiento el que la afirmaba.

Al parecer ese _algún día_ estaba más cerca de lo que ambos creían…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Les dejo otro one-shot, cortito y algo dulzón, ojala les guste!

Gracias por leer, un abrazo!

Natalia Saotome Tendo


End file.
